Compulsive Desires
by Merlin the Squib
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursleys and runs away. However he runs into none other than Sirius. Black and learns the truth. He has to make a choice, accept his destiny, or hide from his fate. Beauxbatons/Hermione/Gabrielle.D/Fleur/Daphne/Calypso.R OC STARTED.
1. Your my father?

**## ****Ok, :) this is the first installment of my first FanFic. It is centred around a plot where Harry is actually Sirius Black son, after Sirius eloped with Lily Potter, however I will get to that later on in the story, feel free to send in ideas, they would be appreciated. ##**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE GREAT JK ROWLING AND THIS IS FOR FUN :)  
**

* * *

_**-Compulsive Desires-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry Potter was never what you could call an ''ordinary'' child. It all started at the age of ten when the Dursleys took Dudley and himself to Dudley's favourite theme park on Harry's birthday.

Dudley pushed Harry into going on the biggest ride there- much to his annoyance. The next thing he knew he snapped in anger and Dudley was thrown 20 feet in the air and landed in a

dustbin. That particular stunt earned him 5 weeks with minimal rations of cheese and water, all within the confines of his glorious cupboard. He was also aware of Uncle Vernon's subtle

threat that any more ''funny business'' and Harry would never have the same body again. Now even though he was only ten, Harry Potter knew then that he was different, special. He spent

many nights thinking over what he did, trying in vain the replicate it in some way. To his surprise Harry never went hungry during those 5 weeks of rations. No, he just wished to have a full

stomach and it happened. The first time it happened he was so elated that he cheered. When Uncle Vernon came to see what the noise was about and discovered that Harry was not indeed

famished beyond repair, he assumed the worst. Vernon Dursley always considered himself as a moral, patient man- which is not a view shared by any who have met him. What Vernon did to

Harry that night could have earned him a life sentence. When Harry was thrown back into his cupboard that night he looked that the slightly shattered mirror across from him. He felt violated.

He had deep cuts all over his neck and face and had welt marks across every part of his body. Harry made up his mind that night that night that he was leaving, for good. He also took an

oath to himself that he would hunt down Vernon Dursley and his family and they would pay. Just as he was getting ready to run for the front door an idea hit him. If he could make

his stomach fill up just by wishing it to happen, then maybe the same thing would happen for his injuries!! He sat down in a crouched position and began to meditate. After a minute he could

hear everything, from the moaning of the adult television program Vernon was watching, to the cats meowing in the street. It was the moment Harry reined in all his willpower and forced his

body to heal. He felt a curious sensation on his skin, much like a snake sliding itself around the whole of your body. He felt the slight burning feeling all over his body, but the burning didn't

bring pain, it brought relief. He felt his energy sag and he crashed down to the floor with a slight 'thump'.

Harry woke up several minutes, or was it hours later. He could still hear the moaning and panting from the television however, so he knew he hadn't been out that long. Harry then

remembered what he had done and quickly looked over his skin. It looked different, paler. He touched the skin on his face and it was firmer and he had cheekbones?? He quickly glanced at

the mirror and took in a sharp breath. This could not have happened? I must have switched bodies with someone else!? He took into his brain the sharp features of his ''new'' face. He had a

longer nose, but not an unattractive long just a sharp defined, manly nose. He looked at his eyes, they were the same, a deep emerald color. Harry remembered the first day at school, when

everyone he met gasped as his eyes met there's. After that he had always thought there was something wrong with his eyes. But now he changed his mind. They framed his face so well

that he thought he had never looked so beautiful... Quickly snapping himself out of his stupor, he slowly opened his cupboard door. Another thing amazed him as he stepped into the orange

light of the hallway. He was taller! Harry was so caught up in this revelation that he didn't notice the tv turn of quickly enough. Vernon Dursley stepped into the hallway and blank shock took

over his face as his asked Harry ''who are you? Your here to steal something aren't you? YOU STUPID THIEF GET OUT NOW YOU MANGY GODFORSAKEN BASTARD'' Harry looked at Vernon with

an incredulous expression on his face, then mumbled a quickly ''OK sir'' and ran down the rest of the hallway. With a quick thought he opened the front door and ran down the front steps in

to cool night air.

He didn't stop running until he couldn't breath and then sat down on the pillar of a posh houses front hard. He looked around for a second and took

in his surroundings. He was at least a mile away from the Dursleys house. On his far left there was a massive field which ends at a main road, and to his immediate right there was a great,

shaggy, black dog watching him with what Harry could only interpret as a smirk? A dog smirking at him? He definitely needed to sleep, he was going bonkers!

As Harry stared down at the shaggy black dog which was- to Harry's intense annoyance, still smirking at him, the dog suddenly changed shape! Harry now found himself looking into the grey

eyes of a shaggy, handsome black haired man. It took Harry at least a minute to stop gawking at the man, then he managed to splutter ''bu but.. yo yoou look like mee?? The shaggy man

nodded his head and his grin grew wider if that was possible. The man looked like he had just won the first and second world wars single-handed, yet the happiness that was radiated from

the tired looking man was infective and Harry found himself grinning too. '' Harry! Oh I've been waiting so many years to see your face, my name is Sirius Black, and believe it or not, I'm your

real father!'' the man stepped towards Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. ''Sorry Sirius si.. si.. sir, but what do you mean by 'real' father?'' the man crouched down on his knees

and grabbed both of Harry's knees as he looked deeply into Harry's eyes. ''I will tell you everything, but now is not the right time; I believe you do not have a home at this moment in time?''

Harry shook his head but was uncertain of whether he should have done that, it was more of an impulse. '' Harry.. would you like to come live with me? I have several homes and you can

pick whichever if you like? There is Grimmauld place in London, Black Manor in Moscow, The Shack of Black in Romania'' he said that one with a smile and a charming wink '' and of course there

is the Black Manors in Germany and France?'' he looked down at Harry with eager eyes. Harry was uncertain about what to say. This man's sudden confession that he is his ''real'' dad and

that he has all these houses and manor or whatever had slightly put him out. '' I..i.. I'm nott quite sure, can we go to the ones in Russia and France first? It's just I've always dreamt of

seeing those places, all those wonders.. you know?'' he looked up uncertainly at Sirius and saw that the man had understanding fully etched across worn, scarred face. '' I totally

understand, but first of all there is something I wish to show you at Grimmauld, if you wouldn't mind?'' Harry nodded timidly and Sirius motioned for him to grab his arm. ''Hold tight Harry,

you're in for a rough ride'', he gave Harry a wink and a grin. With that he turned on his heel and the pair disappeared from sight. The pair, so caught up in the moment, failed to spot the

curtain rustling in the house two doors down. The also missed the flash of green flames as Arabella Figg made an urgent floo call to Albus Dumbledore's most honorable residence.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of my first installment, I will try and get the next one up soon :)


	2. Regulus Sirius Black, if you please

**## ****Ok, :) this is the second installment of my first FanFic. It is centred around a plot where Harry is actually Sirius Black son, after Sirius eloped with Lily Potter, however I will get to that later on in the story, feel free to send in ideas, they would be appreciated. ##**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE GREAT JK ROWLING AND THIS IS FOR FUN :)**

* * *

_**Dayyummmm!**_

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a terrible mood. He was in a mood so bad that he was aware the even terrible was an understatement. It was 2am and he had been

unceremoniously awoken by the nasty pestilent squib Arabella Figg. When he had asked her personally to keep a look out for Harry ten years ago he didn't realise that that wilting weed

would actually keep to her word. It was common knowledge that squibs needed to be told to do things 12 times- well at least with Argus Filch, another of those ''I'm a loser so I'm going to

take it out on little kids'' asses. It's not even worth contemplating what he does in his chambers with Mrs. Norris. With a nasty chuckle Albus ruefully pondered what Severus must have to

cope with sleeping in the dungeons opposite Filch- let's just hope he never finds out that Albus had put him there intentionally as a bet with Minerva to see how long it would take for

Severus to see the similarities between himselfand a squib. Apparently he had not been obvious enough... With a sigh Albus heaved himself out of his chair and escorted his bottle of

Bogden's finest to his bedchamber. It was there that he met the piercing gaze of Minerva McGonagle. He gave her a smirk and said in a rather irritated voice ''Just Figg with some disturbingly

unnerving news, Potter escaped from his holding's last night and was met by none other than Sirius Black- IN Little Whinging if I might add.'' McGonagle gasped and Albus winced. ''Dear, I've

told you millions of times that you have to control your emotions, your mouth and voice box aren't built for such feminine sounds''. McGonagle recoiled as if his words were lashing her and

said ''Escuse me? I think I've proven my mouth is big enough many times'' she then gave her interpretation of innocent hurt expression which made Albus involuntarily wince and choke on his

Firewhiskey. She sighed then assumed her usual stern repose ''you do know what this means don't you Albus? The boy's life is in danger now, it is time to assemble the Order, this situation

is too dangerous! Oh dear oh dear oh dear, this is– forget my involuntary pun- seriously bad! '' Albus then zoned out for the next fifteen minutes as his dear friend rambled on and on in a

way only a seriously perturbed menopausal woman could possibly achieve. If he had learned one thing in all his 89 years of misspent youth, it would be to always keep the twinkle in your

eye going in an engaging way so you can zone out in peace. Minerva, being infantile in years compared to his... respectable 142 years obviously had not latched on to his well guarded

secret, everyone else was under the false impression that the twinkle meant he was using leglimency! I know, absurd right! However he knew she did have a point. This situation is volatile.

If Sirius hands him over to the remaining Dark Forces and they make him partake in the summoning ritual... Ok this is officially red alert. He puckered up all the righteousness and suaveness

he could muster and looked deep into Minerva's eyes. ''Tomorrow we shall regroup what is left of the old Order of the Phoenix... we need expertise, a plan and that can only be achieve as a

group, but for now we sleep, for I'm sure wherever young Harry is at this moment, he is safe. After all, every human needs sleep'' With that the old fossil slid of his nightgown, climbed back

into his antique Hogwarts founder's bed, and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in London, No.12, Grimmauld Place...

* * *

''FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! SCUM OF THE FAMILY! I REGRET THE DAY WE LET YOU LIVE! WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH! SCUM! GET OUT! OUT OF THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS! DISGUSTING

PIECE OF'' The rest was cut off as Sirius Black cast as silencing charm on the portrait of his mother and loomed closer towards it, a maniacal gleam in his eye "What was that? Mother? ''

Sirius spat '' I spent ELEVEN years in Azkaban with those purebred elitist scum and I escaped! You may think I am the scum of the family, mother, but how many of those arseholes who

you openly supported have done what I have done? Look who has the last laugh? Huh? Oh! Oh it wouldn't happen to be your son who got screwed over by those same people for a crime

he DID NOT DO in the first place would it? You should be proud, Mother'' he spat out the last bit and turned back to Harry, who had, whilst this was taking place, been hiding behind a coat

stand in complete shock and horror and his ''fathers'' outburst. He gathered all his will and was about to step back out from his hiding place when the coat hanger promptly picked him up

with the ease of a valuable magical instrument, and hung him up with the coats. Sirius gave a chuckle and pulled him off the coat hanger and held him in front of him. It was then that a

worried look dawned on his face as he held him. This look quickly turned to one of outrage as he demanded of Harry "The Dursleys didn't feed you?? It is no wonder the coat hanger

thought you were a damn coat; it's charmed to pick up the average weight of an object so it can hang it, my god! My poor boy! You must be dying?!'' Sirius looked on the verge of tears as he

said this, but Harry knew otherwise and said ''No, I, I just willed myself to feel hungry anymore and suddenly I felt fine, except I didn't put on any weight... and it didn't help with my

transformation...'' Sirius, who had been listening intently, suddenly queried "transformation?" then realization hit him again and he was brought back to Earth as he said ''Oh I almost

forgot! Pardon my dilly dallying but as you have seen my mother is a bit if not majorly a bitch'' he said the last bit with rueful glee but then looked horrified that he had said that in front of

Harry. ''Oh dear! I am so sorry it just slipped out!'' he then beckoned Harry to follow him along the dark, imposing hallway. Harry smirked as he realized that Sirius didn't look sorry at all.

They continued to walk past many very large rooms down an unimaginably large hallway. Finally he stopped at a locked door and turned to face Harry. "What I'm going to show you in this

next room is one of my mother's most favorite and most precious room's in the house, that is because it contains the ''The Family Tree of The Most Honorable and Ancient House of Black'' as

you can or can't read on the doorway- by the way just so I know, you can read can you??'' he demanded of Harry as if he was in need of reassurance. Harry complied and rolled his eyes.

Sirius just nodded and whispered under his breath what Harry thought he said "Alohamora''? He posed this question to Sirius who replied with a grin '' Alohamora is the

charm needed to open simple door locks, like the lock on this door, however it does get more complicated than that with this door''. He paused as he thought of a way to describe it "my...

mother... she had certain wards placed on any room of importance in this house. You will come across many of these in this house, they are called blood wards, I know, a rather freaky name

don't you think, but seeing as it was my mother, I suppose freaky and disturbing was normal to her... anyway, these wards detect the magical.. purity in your blood, and because the Black

family has very noble, pure blood- or so my mother liked to think, these wards will only allow you access into these rooms if you are a Black.'' He paused and then promptly walked through

the doorway. ''As you can see, I am of acceptable blood purity, or I would have been forcefully ejected from the house for trespassing, now Harry, if you would, please walk through the

door?'' he asked this question with great trepidation and Harry could sense this guy's excitement. He ejected a sigh rather forcefully from his lungs and gracefully walked through the

doorway and into a room so amazingly foreboding it was painful, all whilst experiencing as slight vibration from his core as the wards got to know his red stuff. Along every single wall there

was a tapestry with so many names crammed on that he had to screw his eyes to see them names. He gasped as he looked at the top and saw two names at the top. ''You are related to

Merlin and Jesus!'' Harry exclaimed. Sirius started laughing uncontrollably and said ''why dear boy, everyone is! why me and you are going to get on splendidly!'' said Sirius happily and he

turned away. Another thing the change had done was fix his eyesight, which was really helpful. Harry gave another involuntary gulp as he looked around the rest of the tapestries. He was

brought back to reality when Sirius called him over to him and pointed to a burnt out spot which said ''_**Sirius Black, 1956-Present Day**_''. Harry let his eye wonder from that spot to a twirled

gold arrow coming from Sirius's name to another called ''_**Lily Evans, 1956-31'st October 1981**_'' Harry gulped again as he spotted another twirled gold arrow from Sirius and Lily to another

''_**Harry James Potter a.k.a Orion Sirius Black- July 31'st 1981- Present Day**_''. Harry went numb. He felt his stomach lurch as realization hit him- hard. His mind was screaming Oh my

god Oh my god Oh my god! But his soul was elated. He swivelled around to Sirius who was watching him warily, ''D..dad?'' he muttered slowly as he look at his father. ''Yes, son, now you

know the truth, Harry, or shall I say Orion?'' Harry nodded and said ''Orion is fine, it will take some getting used to, but I want to keep my real name, as far as I can see, Harry Potter

died with the Dursleys...'' Harry said that with a dark expression on his face. Sirius noting the change in atmosphere said jovially ''shall we move to a more... comfortable housing, to France first but I promise that one day soon I will take you to Russia, but I won't lie to you, I am exhausted and I can only guess you are too, so c'mon, let's go!'' with that he pulled Harry or shall I say Orion towards him and they disapparated from that room which had changed a young boy's life.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of Chapter 2 I hope you like it :D I will try and get Chapter 3 out soon :)


	3. The Plan

Sorry this is a short chapter- I have been quite busy lately so I just made a chapter that would describe alot more to you about the future for Regulus.

P.S: Should I change his name from Regulus or keep it the same?

1) Romulus

2) Arcadius

3) Simeon

4) Regulus (keep the same)

5) Orion?

Please review with you views.

* * *

I CHANGED IT TO ORION!! :)  


* * *

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT, THEY BELONG TO JK. ROWLING.

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Plan**

They landed with a crack on the soft, bouncy lawn of what could only be described by Orion as a castle. It was huge- Versailles palace dimensions with looks to make the rest of Paris look

like a sewer. It seemed to radiate magic, an alluring, mind boggling aura which made Orion' head spin. This was the Noble Black Manor in France, a holiday getaway that was his new

home. He had never felt so amazed at himself in his life. Something which seemed to only happen in fairytales was his reality. He looked at Sirius in awe.

"You own this? It is beautiful!" He said with reverent passion, his voice an octave higher than ever before.

"Why son, I hope you will come to agree with me soon that darkness can breed in the lightest of places. With magic you need to look past the fire and watch the shadows warily. Be careful

here, it may look friendly to you, but years of visits from powerful pure-blooded dark wizards and witches has corrupted the magic of the essence of the building itself. It is one of the most

protected buildings in the world for a reason. Do not let your guard down, especially when dealing with something my mother owned"

He quickly scanned the surrounding shadows for added effect and inwardly smiled. He would not let his son get corrupted by the dark arts if it was the last thing he did. He had a clear path

to set his son on and he would make sure nothing got in his way. He heard Orion gasp and quickly snapped out of his musings and glanced down at the shocked boy, who was currently

staring open mouthed at the herd of Unicorn grazing at the edge of the private forest.

"Don't stress yourself out about them, after mother died and I inherited all the family fortune I turned the surrounding 400 acres that I own into a zone for protected animals, with specials

wards in place so muggles could use the place but not see the creatures as wizards can. The muggles call it Phoenix Downs, because of the feeling of peace generated in that area by the

creatures that the muggles can feel. Incidentally I own the largest herd of phoenixes in the entire world- 10. The animals love it so much here; I just felt it necessary to give something back

to Mother Nature. Now I think it is the right time to head inside and get some sleep, if you would Orion" and with that he picked his son up and led them to the door where he rapped on the door frame 5 times.

The door was answered by what Orion thought was the maddest creature he had ever seen. It had ears that were flapping in happiness as he greeted his father and him. It had a slight

hook nose and the biggest pair of round eyes he had ever seen. It answered his father's queries with over excitement and happily called himself Dobby. As he sat snuggled in his father's

arms he felt himself drift off, his last thought was that this place was darn nicer than the Dursleys.

* * *

Sirius Black sat down on the couch in front of the now blazing fire. He was content that Orion was asleep so now he was enjoying the delights of a whole gin bottle. He had a lot to think

about. Firstly he needed to disown his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix. He was looking forward to that, revenge at last for a lifetime of taunting and hate. It would also mean he would be able

to take away all of her possessions, which he would also enjoy doing. A couple of extra buildings to add to his son's fortune and a sure way to ruin the Malfoy name. He would also contact

his old friend from his auror days, Jean Pierre Delacour- the French Minister of Magic, and persuade him that he was innocent. His proof of his innocence was Orion. He had to do

that, it was his only chance, at least then he would have some powerful backing and free citizenship in France. He also needed to enrol Orion into Beauxbatons Academy, one of the top,

best magic schools in the whole world. It was too dangerous for him to attend Hogwarts with the manipulative fossil Dumbledore. Dumbledore would find a way to turn Orion against him. It

was also too dangerous for him to attend Durmstrang, a school in Germany, located deep in the Black Forest. It was arguably the best school for attacking magic but they dealt with the Dark

Arts, something that he had to keep Orion away from for as long as possible. He did have a friend in Germany though, probably the only person who truly believed he didn't bring about

the death of Lily and James. Gunnar Rosier, who was also believed to be a Death Eater and watched his wife and sons die at the hands of aurors, was someone he needed to speak to-

badly. He had an excuse to go as well, in the form of Gunnar's daughter, Calypso. She was around Reg's age, so he would invite Gunnar and Calypso to join him in living in France, at Black

Manor. He could try and get him to send Calypso to Beauxbatons –Orion would need a familiar face and if what he had heard was correct then Calypso was just as stunning as her mother

was. This plan could work quite nicely... He downed the rest of his drink and sat contemplating what else he had to do. He would contact Jean Pierre in the morning, though he would have to

be extremely careful about how he was going to do it. He felt the unfamiliar tug of tiredness knag at his conscience- being in Azkaban for too long really does change you. He sighed, lay

down on his back on the plush settee and fell into a haunted sleep.

* * *

Send in your thoughts and Ideas!!! ;)


End file.
